narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bukarok
Bukarok (バッカーロック, Bukakankoku), officially known as Bukarok the Giant Forest Wasp (バッカーロック・ザー・ジャイアント・フォリッスト・ウォッスプ, Bukakankoku Kixyodaina Shinrinhachi) is one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates on the fanfiction Naruto: Kimza Chronicles, and its sequel Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer. It was orginally sealed within a scroll, and then within Ezemaru Kimza. It is also one of the dynamic forces behind the events of Kimza Chronicles and The Last Sealer. Background Bukarok was formed in Ten-Ja, a world within a giant interdimensional rift. It was created along with three other entities which were known as Asura the White Scorpion, Issaru the Blue Spider Monkey, and Roku the Black Greater Phantom by the travelling spirit Lord Sai-Chu. Due to its creation first, Bukarok was the eldest of the four. These four creatures were created as a last resort by Sai-Chu to protect the various dimensions. They were tasked with Guarding the "Gate of Ten-Ja", a weak point at the edge of Ten-Ja, and preventing the powerful and dark chakra that Sai-Chu sealed away from escaping. Bukarok and the three creatures were known as the Four Guardian Beastso of Hell's Gates. Bukarok was placed in the north of the gate, Asura in the south, Issaru in the east, and the Roku in the west. With its last words, Sai-Chu told them that they would combine to become the Guardian Lord to one day seal the gate shut forever, but only after they reached their true power. After Sai-Chu faded from existence, the four combined their power to keep the gate strong and nearly impossible to open. Despite being thousands of miles from one another, Bukarok was able to communicate with its siblings using telepathy. Many thousands of years passed and the gate remained untouched. However, about 100 to 90 years before the start of Naruto, the gate was forcibly open and dead humans were thrown into Ten-Ja by an unknown force. The Guardian Beasts were shocked that humans, who were constantly watched, were able to force open the gate to Ten-Ja. It was the Kuguari clan that opened the gate, using their clan jutsu, the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique, for the first time. For the next fifteen years, humans were thrown into Ten-Ja through the gate at a regular basis. Bukarok and its fellow Guardian Beasts relayed messages to each other and investigated to find a way to end it. However, it stopped for a few years, only to start again. At the end, a few dead Kuguari clan members were known into Ten-Ja after the climax of the Kuguari Village Civil War. The Guardian Beasts inferred that these clan members were the cause and they were probably thrown in, never to open the gate again. The clan was therefore known as the Sealers. Bukarok inferred that the Kuguari clan had access to warping Ten-Ja's dimensional planes and ripping portals open. This could spell disaster if the dimensional rips were large enough to disturb Sai-Chu's seal and free Ten-Ja's malevolent chakra onto the unsuspecting world. Another few years passed, and Bukarok noticed that the gate on its section was being forced open. Bukarok contacted the other Guardian Beasts, but they relayed that their sides of the gate were peaceful. However, Bukarok was thrown out of its position and into the human world. It was revealed that Bukarok was summoned from Ten-Ja by the Kuguari clan. Bukarok had confirmed its hunch about Ten-Ja and the Kuguari clan's link to each other. In order to keep Ten-Ja's chakra from being manipulated into this world, Bukarok attempted to destroy Arizogakure, the village in which the Kuguari resided in. Yoshinori Kimza, the First Iyokage, stepped in to combat the beast but Bukarok was far too strong. Yoshinori, in a last-ditch effort, then sealed its chakra and spiritual essence in a complex scroll and destroyed its body. Bukarok was still alive in the scroll, and it vowed that it would rid the world of the Kuguari clan and protect Ten-Ja's gate. Years later, Bukarok had regained enough mobility to exert its chakra in a tangible manner. It noticed how the Kuguari clan had been weakened and an offshoot of the clan, known as the Kimza clan, had been founded. Even so, Bukarok wasn't willing to risk Ten-Ja on this and decided to decimate both the Kuguari and Kimza clans. First, it possessed a Kimza and had him kill the Third Iyokage, Toshiya Kimza before making the Kimza commit suicide. Ezemaru Kimza, Jōnin Commander and Iyokage Apprentice, became the Fourth Iyokage after. Bukarok watched as Ezemaru clashed ideals with the Kuguari council about going to war with Shiragakure. Bukarok learned about the clan's past and used it to its advantage. When Ezemaru was frustrated about his job, Bukarok contacted him and told him that the Kuguari plotted his grandfather's death and now they were using him as a pawn to restore their lost power. Bukarok noticed how Ten-Ja's chakra manifested within Ezemaru through his negative emotions. This allowed Bukarok to connect to Ezemaru as a conduit and take over his body. Bukarok used the possessed Ezemaru to massacre the Kuguari council. Ezemaru was imprisoned as a result. When Ezemaru was sentenced to death for high treason, Bukarok learned that Ezemaru's brother, Arizono Kimza, was appointed Fifth Iyokage. Bukarok used this to tempt Ezemaru further, stating that Arizono was going to be a pawn and he wasn't a strong enough leader to overcome his manipulation. Now, the Kuguari council had a pawn which could be used to wage war on various shinobi nations. Bukarok further told Ezemaru that the Kuguari were war-driven savages that lusted for blood and war, and the only way that the world would be safe was when the Kuguari were demolished. The Kimza were also capable of equal terrors if given enough time to evolve. Ezemaru joined forces with Bukarok and sealed the Guardian Beast into his body. Ezemaru then used Bukarok's chakra to survive his execution and then destroyed Arizo with the Kimza clan's most powerful ninjutsu, the Kimza Weapon: Great Dragon Summoning. Bukarok noticed that Ezemaru let his brother go after a short battle, but decided that he was too weak to be a significant threat. Bukarok told Ezemaru that some of the Kimza had survived, and together they could finish off the savage clan. Bukarok and Ezemaru spent the next eight years finding and eliminating every Kimza clan member they failed to finish off in Arizo. Bukarok learned during this time that only the Kuguari were capable of opening Ten-Ja's gate, but it wouldn't leave things to chance and studied ways to finish off as many humans as it could. Ezemaru then found and killed the last of the Kimza, who were travelling with Luragakure shinobi to a safe haven in Konohagakure. However, Arizono transported his son Sanhiro to Konoha before being killed. Bukarok comfirmed with Ezemaru that Sanhiro was the last Kimza alive and vowed that he had to die too. In its mind, Bukarok also vowed to totally possess Ezemaru's body and use it as a medium of getting back to Ten-Ja, via the Banishing Vortex, killing Ezemaru and everything related to the Kuguari clan in the process. Unknown to Bukarok however, the other three Guardian Beasts were already in the human world, unable to communicate with it. Personality Bukarok has a driven personality and is incredibly focused on its goal of keeping Ten-Ja and the shinobi world separate. Bukarok's driven persona leads it to being incredibly cynical and cruel, preferring to kill its opponents as quickly but painfully as possible. It is also very straightforward, taking no time at all to make its point and the reasons behind its support of it. Combined with its brutality, Bukarok is frightening and very hard to persuade. When introduced in Kimza Chronicles, Bukarok had a dark view on humans, seeing them as garbage and a waste of space and time. It commonly referred to humans as "insects" and underestimated the majority of them, saying that its time within Ezemaru showed it how little humans were in terms of evolution and strength. However, it does not underestimate those who gains its respect, such as Sanhiro when they fought in the Bukarok Arc. Though it continued to call Sanhiro an insect, it knew that the Kimza could find a way to win. When it comes to the other Guardian Beasts, Bukarok is like the older brother/sister due to being the eldest. Its actions are usually repeated by its fellow Guardian Beasts, though with their own methods. This age factor tends to make it overconfident, stating that it is the most powerful of the Four Guardian Beasts. However, it is also very encouraging and well-thought of. When Bukarok was said to be eliminated by Sanhiro, Asura immediately set forth plans of revenge for its fallen sibling. Bukarok is also very persuasive and cunning, able to mold a person's mind to its thinking. Even without possessing him, Bukarok convinced Ezemaru that his clan was the cause of the immediate world's suffering and made him start a blood pact against his clan that was almost totally successful. The other Guardian Beasts are also affected by Bukarok's way of talking, making them think that Bukarok was the leader throughout the series. Appearance Bukarok is a large golden yellow wasp with red markings along its face, back, legs, and abdomen. Its red eyes have one white circle in each one with a smaller white circle within that which resembles a pupil, and are protected by a casing similar to a knight's visor. It has four large wings in which the top wings are as twice as long as its body and its bottom wings are at the same length its body is. It's front legs have hands with opposable thumbs, enabling it to use jutsu it has learned. When reaching full power, its wings glow purple and the markings change colors to purple. Abilities As one of the Four Guardian Beasts, Bukarok's pure form has power that rivals that of either Kurama or Gyūki. However, when in its complete form while possessing someone, its power is severely dropped, making it no more powerful than a kage-leveled shinobi. However, even so, it is still a powerful adversary. It has a near inextinguishable supply of chakra, enabling it to use attacks and techniques that would kill normal shinobi, including a chakra beam similar to a Tailed Beast Ball. Its gigantic wings generate winds that simulate hurricanes and tornadoes, clearing areas of even the strongest of trees and rock formations lesser than mountains and sharp enough to slice steel, stone, and even diamond in two. Its stinger contains poison that can be used to create various effects and can detached, connected by a chain-like appendage. Using its hands, it can also use Wind and Lightning Release techniques, unlike Tailed Beasts. Its exoskeleton is also very durable, such as when attacked by a Jojetsu steel drill and was hardly scratched as a result. Its underbelly is vulnerable to strikes. Is is also weak against Water Release techniques, the water making its wings heavy. However, when flying, Bukarok reaches nearly impossible speeds and its exoskeleton can insure its tackles cause severe damage or death. As well as brute strength and nature transformation, Bukarok is also very intelligent, able to scan the battlefield and use it to its advantage later. It was able to tell who used which elemental technique by looking at the user's hand signals. It can also tell who is more of a threat by "sparring" with someone for a short while. When up against Gen Nakaido, Bukarok was able to outsmart him using wind techniques to keep his Fire Release techniques at bay, then use a stronger wind to send them back. Activity within Ezemaru Ezemaru had full access to Bukarok's abilities, as well as changing into its full-size form, though he rarely did it. Ezemaru was able to tap into its chakra and use jutsu that would drain him severely of chakra. Bukarok also had great knowledge of genjutsu, enabling Ezemaru to learn and use genjutsu, something most Kimza were bad at. With Bukarok's knowledge of poisons, Ezemaru could counter many poisons with its chakra. Bukarok could also coat Ezemaru in his chakra to cushion impacts as well as talk to Ezemaru, giving him fighting strategies and tips. Ezemaru could also move faster with Bukarok's chakra. Category:Character infoboxes Category:Gen Nakaido24